


Embrace Till Death Do Us Part

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Tormented by his father, Taemin is ready to end it all until he feels a warm embrace from a not so strange stranger, Onew, a fellow classmate. Will this new found connection be enough to save Taemin's life?





	1. Punishment You Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> If there is trigger warning I will post in chapter notes summary so you no for each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence, rape,depression.

Glass could be heard shattering against the living room wall from the front door, as Taemin  haltingly peeked his head through, the stench of strong liquor filled his nostrils.  Nervously Taemin tip toed in as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him. Once the door was silently latched Taemin turned around slowly school bag on his shoulder, taking off his shoes and placing them against the wall soundlessly. Taemin then  got down on his hands and knees crawling carefully to his room,as he didn’t want to be seen or heard by his alcoholic Father.  Just as Taemin was crawling behind the couch to make it to his room unseen another glass bottle was thrown at the wall shattering, some hitting Taemin and slicing his skin. Taemin bit his lip to hid his soft whimper but it did not go unnoticed.

“Is that you worthless faggot? Mr. Lee growled out stumbling as he got off the couch.

Mr. Lee stumbled passed the couch and seen Taemin on his hands and knees. Taemin’s body went still from fear as his Father walked toward him. Mr. Lee Grabbed Taemin by his long hair forcing him to stand up.

“Aren’t you on your hands and knees enough faggot? Or can’t you get enough?” Mr. Lee said harshly as Taemin whimpered from the tight grip Mr. Lee had on his hair.

As Mr. Lee forced Taemin up by his long hair, his school bag fell to the floor with a loud thud from his books.  Taemin groaned in pain as some of his hair was ripped out.

“Where were you? Who were you fucking whore? You disgust me faggot” Mr. Lee spat in Taemin’s face throwing him to the floor harshly, only giving Taemin a second to recover before harshly kicking his stomach.

“I swear I am a virgin Appa” Taemin cried out as he was met with another forceful kick to his stomach.

“Don’t lie to me faggot” Mr. Lee growled out.

As Taemin was met with another forceful kick to his stomach by his Father, he could no longer hold the tears in. Tears rolled down his cheek.  A pained expression was written all over Taemin’s pale face. Suddenly Taemin could feel puking running up his throat as bile filled his mouth. The air filled with disgusted stench as he vomited his entire stomach onto the living room floor.

“You fucking disgusting faggot. You clean that shit up right this second” Mr. Lee screamed as he kicked Taemin harder in the stomach, making him cough out in pain.

A painful cry left Taemin’s plump lips as he began to crawl towards the kitchen.

“Didn’t I tell your worthless ass to clean up that disgusting bile?” Mr. Lee questioned Taemin harshly.

“I-I-I need to get cleaning products a-a-and some p-p-paper towels Appa” Taemin said breathlessly from the pain.

“ No you don’t” Mr. Lee said leaving Taemin with a confused look on his face. “You fucking idiot, no good for nothing faggot. You don’t understand anything, do you? I want you to put it back from where it came” Mr. lee smirked at Taemin.

Taemin’s eyes widen in shock, earning him a hard slap across his face.

“Do not make me repeat myself Mr. Lee said.

Taemin slowly bent down to where he vomited on the floor and began to eat it like a dog. Mr. Lee began to laugh, taking out his cell phone and recording Taemin.

“Look at the faggot eat like a dog” Mr. Lee voice laughed out. “ Look up faggot” Mr. Lee called to Taemin.

Taemin looked up tears running down his face mixing in with the puke that covered his face from eating it like a dog.

“Look at this worthless faggot. Shouldn’t he be punished for being a faggot? Teach him a lesson he will never forget?” Mr. Lee asked know one.

Mr. Lee once again grabbed Taemin by the hair and pulled him up. As Taemin was forced up by his hair again he groaned in pain. Mr. Lee dragged his 15 year old son inside the living room all the way, throwing him on the floor where broken glass laid on the floor. Mr. Lee tore Taemin’s clothes off him fast, leaving him on the floor completely naked. Black and blue marks already showing all over Taemin’s body from the harsh beating he received tonight from his Father, tears and puked dried on Taemin’s face, he know was bleeding from his back and legs as he laid upon the broken glass that began to tear his milky white skin. Mr. Lee took off his pants and boxers smirking down at Taemin.  Taemin eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he realized what was about to happen to him.

“Appa no no” Taemin screamed trying to crawl away.

Mr. Lee grabbed Taemin once again by the hair and slammed his face into the broken glass. A loud shriek came from Taemin as glass pierced the skin on his face harshly. Tamin’s face was held firmly down on the broken glass as Mr. Lee lined his now hard cock up with Taemin’s entrance.  Taemin was not prepared in the slightest way. Mr. Lee did not go slowly but slammed right into Taemin’s hole, feeling the warmth of his walls envelop his throbbing cock. Taemin’s mouth opened the best it could as it was pushed harder into the floor covered in broken glass,but not a single sound escaped his throat. The pain rippled through Taemin like a ring of fire burning his ass inflaming his insides.  Mr. Lee pulled almost all the way out of Taemin just to slam back into harder, grunting as he speed up his pace.

“Fuck your so tight boy” Mr. Lee moaned out. “Your gonna be my new toy from now on. I will fuck your boy cunt nightly” Mr. Lee moaned against Taemin’s back as he pounded into him  
mercilessly.

Mr. Lee could feel blood coat his throbbing cock but did not care or slowly down in the slightest bit. It only drove him to go faster and harder till Taemin could feel his insides being splattered with his Father’s hot seed.  Mr. Lee pulled out harshly as his once hard cock began to go limp.

“Clean up this mess and stay out of my site you ugly faggot. You tell anyone about this I will not hesitate to kill you boy” Mr. Lee sternly said as he stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower.

Taemin didn’t have the time to take it easy from all the pain he felt, nor did he have the time to grieve for being raped by his own Father, the man who was supposed to love him,take care of him and teach him how to be a man not abuse and rape him. Taemin weakly rolled over wincing in pain, new tears now falling down his face as he cleaned the living room up. Once he figured the living room was cleaned good enough not to earn himself another beating Taemin crawled to his bedroom shutting the door and crawled under his blankets not even cleaning himself. As soon as the blankets pulled over him he passed out from the nights events.


	2. Cuts Too Ease The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence, depression, rape.

Taemin woke up groaning in pain with tears and puked dried to his face. Blood dried on his back,legs and ass. He grabbed his night stand to help balance himself as he put both feet flat on the floor and stoop up. Taemin whole lower back side burned from the nightmare that took place the night before. He slowly stumbled to his dresser and grabbed clothing, then headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Once the door was locked Taemin turned on the hot water getting in. He stood their motionless for a few minutes letting the steaming water run over his bruised and cut body. He slowly grabbed the loofah sponge and put alot of body wash on it, scrubbing his skin hard till it began to bleed. Once he washed his whole body and hair he shut the water off and dried off. Taemin walked to the bathroom counter and took out a razor and broke the blade out of it. He harshly placed the cold sharp end of the blade to his wrist horizontally and dragged it along his milky white skin. A sigh of pleasure escaped his plump lips as he was feeling the pain flowing from him. Blood ran down his arm on to the bathroom counter and floor, but that didn’t stop Taemin from making another cut to his wrist.

“What is taking you so long faggot? Mr. Lee banged on the door.

Taemin quickly washed the blade and hid it in the cabinet, then wiped the blood from the floor and counter before bandaging his wrist up. Taemin threw on his clothes fast and unlocked the bathroom door to have it knock him in the face as Mr. Lee pushed it open and ran to the bathroom to relieve his morning piss from him.  Taemin went to the living room and grabbed his school bag that was abandon on the floor when it feel off of him the night before. He walked to were he placed his shoes against the wall and slipped them on and throwing on a hoodie.

“You best go buy make u and cover that ugly face of yours. You tell anyone about last night cunt you will die” Mr. Lee said harshly as he grabbed a soju bottle out of the fridge.

Taemin nodded his head yes and walked out the door. He headed to the store and bought some foundation and applied it to his face to cover his scrapes and bruises. Once Taemin applied the foundation on his face he headed to school to be 20 minutes late to class.

“You have detention Lee Taemin for being 20 minutes late” His teacher scolded him.

Taemin nodded his head as he took his seat not saying a word to his teacher and pulled out his books but didn’t bother taking notes. As everyone turned in their homework Taemin sat in his seat not moving as he didn’t do it.

“Lee Taemin your homework from yesterday?” His teacher looked at him.

“Didn’t do it” Taemin replied flatly.

“You better have a good reason for not doing it” His teacher gave him a dirty look.

Taemin just sat at his desk ignoring him.

“You get a F for the home work and another F for today along with detention for being late Taemin. I am also marking you down for ignoring me and not being very pleasant today. You need to go sit in the hallway till class is over.” His teacher said opening the classroom door.

Taemin grabbed his things and walked out the class room door, but did not stop once outside the door to sit down. Taemin kept walking till he got to the front doors of the school and pushed the doors open walking through them. Taemin kept walking till he reached the park and laid on the grass sighing in pain. As he laid on the grass Taemin’s eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep. When he opened his eyes again it was already dark. Knowing he was gonna get in trouble for being so late he gathered his school bag and limped home. Grabbing the key from his pocket he placed it in the lock and just as Taemin was about to turn it the door flung open.

“Where the fuck were you whore?” His father screamed at him pulling him by the hair throwing him to the floor in the house, slamming the door shut behind them.

“I was at the park and lost track of Time” Taemin began but was caught off by a punch to the face.

“Do not lie to me you filthy whore” Mr. Lee said punching Taemin in the stomach this time.

Taemin groaned in pain as Mr.Lee stood up and kicked Taemin in the side so hard that it caused him to instantly puke.  Taemin kept his mouth closed and swallowed it, so he wasn’t punished even more for puking. Mr. Lee ripped Taemin’s close off and noticed the cut marks on his wrist.

“Oh does the whore want to feel pain” Mr. Lee smirked down at his son.

“N-N-No” Taemin said scared.

Mr. Lee took off his belt and tied Taemin’s hands above his head and sat on top of him. Taemin let out a groan as his Father was to heavy for him and his body was still very sore from the night before. Mr. Lee took out a cigarette from his pocket lighting it. Once Mr. Lee took a few puffs of it, he then placed the light side of the cigarette on Taemin’s chest. Taemin screamed in pain as the cigarette began to burn him. Mr. Lee Took the cigarette off of Taemin’s chest to only replace it in a different spot on his chest. Tears ran down Taemin’s face from the pain of being burn was overwhelming. Once Mr. Lee was done burning Taemin he broke his empty soju bottle and picked up a glass shard and cut Taemin’s side. Taemin could do nothing but lay their and take it.

“Such an ugly whore. You’d do everyone a  favor just killing yourself” Mr. Lee said as he began to undress himself.

As Mr. Lee was completely naked and about to slam into his son’s tight entrance, his cell phone went off. With a groan he picked up his phone answering it, learning he has to go to work for the night to pay off his debt to a dealer he was in debt with.

“You’re lucky I have to go do some things. I have a debt to pay back as I can’t afford to pay it, so I have to do odd jobs but the guy is also willingly to take you in as a whore to help pay my debt off faster. You are going to need new clothes to get clients. You dare disobey me and not do this I will kill you” Mr. Lee said.

Taemin nodded his head that he understood, he knew he had no choice but to obey his Father’s demands. Once Mr. Lee untied his hands, Taemin was met with darkness as Mr. Lee kicked him in the face causing him to black out.


	3. Taking Care of Daddy's Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depression, Self-harm (sorry I was just using Depression as self-harm tag), rape.

Taemin woke u with a groan, he raised his hand slowly to his face and pulled a note that was laying on his face off. Taemin turned the piece of paper over to read it.

Whore I left you some money to go get clothes to attract clients.  
You start work tonight. Disobey and you will see my anger full force.

 

A sigh left Taemin’s lips as he read the note. Turning his head to the side, his eyes landed on the money on the coffee table. Slowly Taemin grasped the couch to help himself stand. Once both feet were flat on the floor, he steadied himself the best he could supporting his weight.  Taemin leaned over the best he could, grabbing the money off the coffee table. Taemin limped to his room and grabbed clothes, not even bothering to shower as he changed into clean underwear. Taemin caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that was on his closet door.

“Such an ugly worthless person” Taemin mumbled to himself as he seen the burn marks and cuts from his Father.

As tears began to run down his face, he abandoned the clothes in his hands. The discarded clothes laid  on the floor where he once stood, as he limped to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, even though he is the only one home. Once he stood in front of the mirror, tears ran down his face faster. Taemin didn’t  bother to wipe them away, knowing they weren’t going to stop by just simply wiping them away. At a fleeting pace Taemin jerked the cabinet door open.The mirror rattled on the cabinet door, once Taemin’s hand left it. Taemin’s slender long fingers curled around the coolness of the blade as he reached in pulling it out.

“Your worthless Lee Taemin” He said softly to him self.

Instantly feeling the sting of the blade as he dragged it across his wrist above his old cut marks that are now scabbed.

“Your just a faggot no good for nothing Lee Taemin” Tears pour down his face.

Taemin pushed the blade harder into his flesh as he slide it harshly along his wrist. Blood instantly began to gushed out of his wound onto the floor,cabinet and splashing onto his legs.

“You’re a fucking idiot so worthless” He said to himself as he slide to the floor, blade in hand.

Tears landed on his bloody arm as he carved worthless into his right arm, sobbing the whole time. Once he finished with carving worthless into his arm, he stood up. Washing the blade off and placed it back in the cabinet. Washing the blood off his arms and legs, then the counter and floor. Taemin went back to his abandoned clothes that were left on his bedroom floor and dressed. Once dressed Taemin put on a long sleeve hoodie to hide his fresh cut marks. Placing the money his Father left him in his pocket and put on his shoes. Grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him as he made his way to the mall, to buy the clothes he was told he had to buy.

“Worthless” Taemin mumbled to himself as he entered the mall.

Taemin headed into a store and began looking around for clothes that would be to his Fathers liking. He got a few pair of ripped jeans, that were ripped up the thighs and on the back ripped up as well. Taemin got a few pair of leather pants, and some tight form fitting shirts also. He got a pair of new shoes. Once Taemin bought the clothes he was forced to buy he headed  home and left them on the coffee table for his Father to look at them.  Laying on his bed just wishing this wasn’t his life nor wishing anyone else had to go through this, he heard the front door open.

“Where are you slut” Mr. Lee yelled as he closed the door behind him.

Not wanting to get beat again, Taemin got off his bed and walked out of his room to the hallway.

“I was in my room Father” Taemin said softly scared of upsetting the man, as he was like a time bomb ready to explode any minute.

 

“Did you get the clothes I told you to get faggot” Mr. Lee asked his son.

“Yes Father I did” Taemin pointed to the pile of clothes nicely folded on the coffee table.

Mr. Lee walked over to the couch and took a seat, as he looked at every item of clothing Taemin bought.

“I new your whore ass would pick out the right clothes” Mr. Lee said throwing a ripped pair of tight pants and a tight shirt at Taemin. “Now put those on you have work to do tonight” Mr. Lee said. “ Here you will be wearing these from now on even when your not at work” Mr. Lee added throwing 4 packages of girl panties at Taemin.

A sigh left Taemin’s lip as he caught the clothes, and made his way to his room to dress in them. Once behind his closed door he put the clothes on including the girl panties his Father bought for him.

“Hurry the fuck up you stupid bitch” Mr. Lee screamed towards Taemin’s room.

Taemin felt the coolness of the door knob, as he slowly turned it and stepped out of his room.  Mr. Lee smirked seeing the fresh marks on Taemin’s arm.

“You really are a worthless faggot. Now get in the car so I can bring you to work. I will take you there once and you can find your way home and then every night get yourself their on time. What ever the clients want you do.” Mr. Lee said sternly.

Taemin just simply nodded his head and walked out to the car getting in the passenger seat. Once he closed the car door, he buckled up. Mr. Lee got in the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared as the car started up. Mr. Lee and Taemin rode in silence the whole 20 minute drive to the club he will be working at to pay off his Fathers debt.  Mr. Lee parked the car at the front door.

“You better not screw up faggot or I swear to god you will wish you were dead” Mr. Lee screamed at Taemin as he got out of the car.

“I already do wish that” Taemin said softly so Mr. Lee couldn’t hear as he closed the door behind him.

 

Terror-stricken Taemin  haltingly walked into the club. It was dark inside the club with neon lights flashing and loud music playing. Their was a huge stage in the middle of the floor. Three poles were located evenly on the stage that currently had male naked dancers occupying them. Taemin gulped nervously. Men were surrounded the stage throwing money at the male dancers and groping them. Taemin eyes moved from the stage and wandered around, looking at all the tables. Taemin nervously bit his nails as his eyes stopped at once table, one of the workers was on his knees giving a customer a blow job right there out in the open; in front of everyone.

 

“All worked up and turned on aren’t you” A man’s voice said behind Taemin causing him to jump and turn around.

“No I am not.” Taemin said nervously.

“Don’t lie to me boy. I am your boss. Your Father told me how much of a whore you are. How you beg for him to fuck you nightly.” Taemin’s boss said smirking at Taemin.

Taemin let out small sigh not wanting to upset his boss and not wanting to get in trouble with his Father.

“Rules here are you do what ever the client want. I see you like to fuck your skin up, thats good we have some very rough customers who are just into that kind of thing. You will dance on the stage when you are told too. On the stage you will wear a custom outfit you choose and during your dance you take it off and well just watch one of the shows to get a feel for it. If a customer stops you service him for what he pays even if you don’t want to.  Here if you screw up there is no warnings just punishments. Don’t cross me or piss me off and work hard” The boss said swatting Taemin’s ass as he walked off.

Taemin flinched some as the boss slapped his ass walking off. Taemin went into the back scared and got changed into the workers uniform, which was a speedo and a tie. Fixing his hair, he sighed and walked out onto the floor and began to walk around praying no one would be interested in him.

“mmm aren’t you a sexy thing” A rough older man’s voice was heard as he grabbed Taemin’s wrist.

“T-T-Thank y-y-you” Taemin stuttered out.

“mmm your into what I love I see” The older man said eyeing the cuts and carvings on Taemin’s arms.

Taemin’s eyes widen in terror as the man lead him to a private room. Once inside the room the man shut the door.

“I want the full package” The man said throwing thousand dollars at Taemin. “don’t look so nervous. I am gonna break you in. I heard there was a new worker coming into night. Since I come here all the time and I haven’t seen you before that makes you the new guy right?” The man added.

 

Taemin nodded nervously.

“Good” The man said throwing Taemin on the bed in the private room and ripping off his speedo and taking the tie off him, tying his hands above his head. mmm I am gonna have so much fun with you” The man said in a low voice licking Taemin’s chest.

Taemin laid there letting the man do as he pleased, as Taemin had no choice anyways. The man undressed himself and began to suck on Taemin’s nipples then forcefully kissed him.  The man the pulled out a pocket knife and placed it on Taemin’s unmarked arm. Taemin let out a loud whimper as the man carved “my bitch” into his arm. Once the man licked the blood off Taemin’s arm he slammed into Taemin without preparing him or lubing himself up. Taemin’s mouth opened wide as if to scream in pain but no sound came out as he was brutally pounded into. With one final thrust the man released his seed into Taemin.

“I think you will be my new favorite here bitch” The man said as he through extra money on Taemin.

The man took up Taemin’s full shift, which Taemin was very thankful he was able to go home and not have to be with anyone else. Taemin through his clothes on once he was back in the workers locker room and limped out.

“I see you satisfied the client. He is gonna be one of your regulars” The boss said holding his hand out. Taemin placed the money in his hand and pocketed the tip he was given.

 

 Once outside Taemin looked around and realized he was 20 minutes from home. He hailed a cab and got inside telling him his address. Once the cab driver stopped out side his house, Taemin got out and paid the man. Slowly walking into his beer stench house he was greeted by his Father.

“How did you get home so soon” Mr. Lee glared at his son.

“I-I-I took a cab home since the club his 20 minutes away” Taemin stuttered once again that night nervously.

“You stupid bitch using my money to take the lazy way home when that could be buying me soju. You selfish faggot” Mr. Lee screamed punching Taemin in the face. Taemin fell backwards as he was met with darkness.

 

 


	4. Silently Self-Destructs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Violence, Depression, rape. I am sorry if I miss a trigger warning tag.

Taemin let out a soft groan as he was coming too the next morning. He felt a weight on him all of a sudden as Mr. Lee straddled him, but he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes. As his hands were pinned above his head, he used all the strength he could get and shot his eyes open staring into his Father’s soulless eyes. Mr. Lee smirked down at his son who had shock and fear written all over his face.

“such a lazy faggot. Couldn’t even make it to your room after whoring your worthless self out. I can’t believe anyone would want to touch someone as ugly as you” Mr. Lee spat out harshly ripping Taemin’s shirt off him.

Mr. Lee took notice of the carving on his left arm that read “my bitch”.

“See your already someone’s bitch. Who would want you?  ” Mr. Lee shakes his head and rips Taemin’s pants and panties off.

As Mr. Lee takes off his own clothes Taemin pushes his Father off him and tries to crawl away. Mr. Lee looks at Taemin shocked for a second before his anger kicks in, grabbing Taemin’s hair and slams him roughly to the floor and turns him over and pins his hands above his head once again.

“NO” Taemin shots for the first time.

“You dare fucking speak back to me whore” Mr. Lee never looked so angry in his life before.

Searing pain spread like a wild fire through Taemin’s whole body as Mr. Lee’s pocket knife  penetrated Taemin’s black and blue bruised thigh. Fighting for breath Taemin began to choke as Mr. Lee  twisted the pocket knife that was  penetrating Taemin’s now bloody thigh.  Tears streamed down Taemin’s slightly chubby cheeks, his face beet red as he was having trouble breathing.

“Take your punishment like a man whore” Mr. Lee laughed as his son withered in pain beneath him.

As the pocket knife was pushed in further and twisted once again, it became to be to much for Taemin to handle. Taemin eyes slowly closing as he passed out from the unbearable pain.  Mr. Lee harshly ripped the pocket knife from Taemin’s once flawless skin. Seeing his son limply laugh on the floor, bleeding turned Mr. Lee on instantly his cock was throbbing. Mr. Lee took a firm grip on his cock stroking it up and down once or twice before spreading Taemin’s legs apart and slamming into him.

“Fuck how are you still so tight faggot”Mr. Lee moaned out even though he knew his son was passed out.

Taemin began to bleed some as his ass was tore  from his Father thrusting in and out of him harshly. Mr. Lee noticed the blood on his cock as he watched himself thrusting in and out of his passed out son, but that didn’t make him stop or become more gentle in the slightest way, in fact it turned him on more causing him to be even more rough with Taemin.  Mr. Lee grunted loudly as he  released his hot seed into his son.  Pulling his now limp cock out of his son’s ass, he took Taemin’s shirt and wiped it off and redressed himself to leave as he needed more soju. As Mr. Lee slammed the lock door behind him and took off, Taemin whimpered in pain as he came too. He slowly grabbed his already bloody shirt and pressed it to the knife wound on his thigh, trying to stop the bleeding.  Taemin used his free hand to pull himself up with the couches help. Once he was standing up the best he could, Taemin stumbled to the bathroom, using one hand on the wall for balance and his other hand to hold his shirt on his wound. Once in the bathroom Taemin got out disinfection stuff to clean his wound. As he applied the stuff to his wound he hissed loudly in pain.

“Fuck” Taemin cried as it hurt.

Once his wound was clean he bandaged it the best he could for now and headed to his room and put on a pair of lose pants and a shirt with a hoodie over it. Taemin stumbled out to the front door putting his shoes on. Once he left his home he stumbled to the closest store he could manage to get to. Taemin went to the first aid aisle and picked up things he needed to fix his thigh. Heading to the counter he laid the items down to pay for them.

“Rough night” The male cashier asked a little worried.

“ was at a party and got drunk” Taemin lied praying the worker will believe him.

“ahhh been there more than I’d like to admit” The cashier said taking Taemin’s money.

Taemin headed back home once he spent the last of the little money he had and went straight to his room shutting his bedroom door behind him. He sat on his floor and took off the quick fix bandaid he put on before he headed to the store. Washing his wound once again Taemin took out a small box from under his bed that had needle and thread in it. Opening the box Taemin took out the small needle and opened the stitch thread he just bought from the store.  Threading the stitch thread through the tiny needle he began to stich his wound, tears pouring down his face, as it hurt. Once Taemin finally finished stitching his thigh up he placed a bandage on it so the stitch wouldn’t get messed with. Cleaning u the first aid things in his room, and hiding the left over material under his bed, he glanced at the clock  eyes widening as he is late for the club.

“fuck I am late” Taemin cursed under his breath limping out of his room fast, closing the bedroom door behind him as he left his house in a hurry.

A good hour of walking Taemin entered the club and was heading back to the locker room to change, when he was grabbed harshly by his hair.

“Your late and I don’t take kindly to that” Taemin’s boss growled into his ear as he dragged Taemin back to his office by his hair.

“I-I-Im sorry I-I-I got hurt” Taemin said scared to be beat again.

“You think I give two fucking shits about you being hurt. I tell you to be here at a certain time you better be on time” His boss screamed with a hard blow to Taemin’s stomach causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

“Get the fuck up” The man yelled pulling Taemin up by his hair.

Taemin whimpered as he was pulled up by his hair and stood in front of his boss.  The man leaned in and bite Taemin’s neck harshly. Taemin new what was coming next and let his boss undress him, there was no use in fighting, he was far to weak and scared to fight back.  As he was leaned against the mans desk naked he whimpered with each slap on his already sore and bruised ass as he was thrusted into.

“Never had such a fucking tight ass before” The man thrusted faster as he was close to cumming.  
Taemin felt the man’s seed shoot deep within him, following by  a loud grunt then the feeling of his boss limp cock sliding out of him.

“I think I will enjoy you working here” He smirked at his new favorite employee. “ You are into bad of shape to be out on the floors tonight. So clean the place up and then leave for the night without pay” He said in a rude tone as he left his office leaving Taemin in their by himself.

Taemin got redressed and cleaned the bathrooms, the tables along with the private rooms and took his leave from the club as fast as his legs would carry him. Instead of going home Taemin found himself standing on the bridge looking at the rushing water below him.

“What is the point in living if this is my life. I am worthless no good for nothing” Taemin said as he slowly climbed over the railing of the bridge.

Holding on to the bridge as he looked at the water rushing below him the wind hitting his face as he cried. Slowly his right hand let go of the bridge, seconds later his left hand was following as he spread his arms out like he was going to take flight. Slowly leaning forward ready to plunge into the water below to end it all, to end his pain for good.


	5. Suicide Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Attempted suicide, depression,

A strong embrace wrapped around Taemin’s waist as he was ready to fall into the water below, ready to surrender, giving up all hope as he was ready to end his life.

“I don’t know you and I can’t imagine what you are going through to want to end your  life but what I do know is death isn’t the answer to the problem” A young man’s voice whispered against Taemin’s ear.

“Death is the only answer” Taemin whispered back so softly he wasn’t sure if the stranger would even hear.

The young male stranger firmly held Taemin in an embrace, refusing to let him fall to his death.

“Death isn’t just a temporary fix to get rid of the pain. It is something you can never take back” The younger male said sadly.

“You think I don’t know that? I know death is something you can’t take back, I don’t want to take it back. I want to never let out a breath again. I want to disappear forever” Tears ran down Taemin’s face.

“I’m sorry I can’t let you do that” The stranger said holding Taemin slightly tighter.

“What does it matter to you if I live or die” Taemin said now getting a little annoyed at the suicide crasher.

“ I care for you that is why” The young male said.

“You don’t even know me so you cant care” Taemin spat at him.

“That is where you are wrong. I care for everyone weather I know them or not. I care for you because you are beautiful, you are hurting and screaming for help but know ones listening till now. I am listening, I am holding my hands out to you, please take ahold of them and let me help you” The stranger said sweetly.

Even though the young male had a tight embrace on Taemin’s waist he turned around so he was facing the man, tears pouring down his face.

“I am far from beautiful. I am not special nor talented. I am a burden and worthless” Taemin said sadly.

The male let out a soft gasp at the beautiful boy in his arms, his heart breaking at the young boys harsh words towards himself. Taemin lifted up his hoodie sleeves to show the young male his scars.

“I am far from beautiful” Taemin said staring into the others eyes.

Taemin began to wiggle some in the male’s arms trying to free himself but was much weaker than him. The young male used all his strength and pulled Taemin over the bridge railing falling backwards with Taemin landing on top of him, his embrace still tightly around Taemin’s waist. The younger male loosened his hold on Taemin and stroked his cheek gently, wiping the tears from his face. Taemin not used to be touched so kindly or treated like he mattered, leaned into the touch with a slight smile spreading on his lips. The slightly older male smiled at the action, wanting to see the younger boy smile more, leaned in and peeked his cheek. Taemin’s cheeks turned a light pink as he began blushing.

“I know we are merely strangers but let me be their for you. Let me take embrace some of the pain you are carrying around, give me your scars. You don’t have to go through this alone anymore. Promise me you won’t kill yourself and I promise to embrace you forever” The older male said.

“I can’t promise that. I won’t make a promise I don’t know I can keep” Taemin said softly finally looking at the young males features, seeing him for the first time and realizing how handsome he is.  “your nothing but a worthless faggot Lee Taemin” He mumbled to himself fresh tears falling down his face.

“hey shhh don’t cry. Your not worthless and Taemin I assume is your name, there is nothing wrong with being gay. I am gay and proud of it. I understand you don’t want to promise something you don’t know if you can keep. Can you promise to try your hardest not to commit suicide, or cut? Promise to always come to me when you get the urge.: The young male pleaded not understanding why he felt so connected to the young boy in his arms.

“I-I-I can try my hardest” Taemin said nervously as the other male sent electricity through his body as he caressed his check.

“Thats all I ask” The other said smiling at Taemin.

“I-I-Ive never felt like this before” Taemin admitted shyly.

“Felt what before?” The other asked confused.

“I-I-I umm well” Taemin began nervously and lowered his head in shame.

“Hey don’t be scared or nervous. I swear I won’t judge you or be mad at you. I won’t be disgusted or ashamed either” He smiled slowly lifting Taemin’s chin with his pointer finger.

“I-I-I feel like electricity is flowing through me with e-e-each touch from you” Taemin’s cheeks now a deeper shade of pink, causing the male who holds him in a tight embrace cheeks to turn a light red.

“I understand what you mean. The moment I wrapped my arms around you to stop you from falling, I felt this strong connection with you. My grandmother once told me you will know who your soul mate is just by a simple touch or look. Your body will have electricity flow through it, you will feel a strong connection and want to protect the other without knowing why.” The male whispered against Taemin’s ear.

“You t-t-think we are soul mates?” Taemin asked confused as why someone would want someone like him, feeling guilty this handsome man might be stuck with someone like him for a soul mate.

“ I feel complete holding you in my arms, just the simplest of touch sends electricity through me, my skin feels on fire in a good way if that makes sense. I want to do anything and everything to protect you, to make sure another tear escapes your eyes. I only ever want to see you smile” The male blushed.

Taemin just stared down at the stranger who was holding him. Not used to hearing such kind words, being cared for or wanted had Taemin weak in the knees. If he wasn’t laying on the ground in the male’s arms he was for sure he would have fallen to his knees. Taemin didn’t understand how he could be falling in love with someone, well he knew how. The way the other spoke to him and showed he cared and was wanted was the reason he was falling in love with him even though he hasn’t known him an hour yet, or knew his name for that matter. What Taemin didn’t understand was why the other seemed to be falling for him. Was this a sick joke by God? Taemin closed his eyes and prayed this wasn’t a trick or some sick twisted joke by the heavens above.

“W-W-What’s you name” Taemin slowly opened his eyes to stare into the others.

“Lee Jinki” The older male replied smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving m y fic a chance. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
